


Laundry Day

by SennenChibi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennenChibi/pseuds/SennenChibi
Summary: It's laundry day again and Steven intends to make the best of it





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a 500 word (or close to it) fanfiction commission for kingofkuribohs.tumblr.com/

It's a peaceful day in Beach City.

  
The gentle breeze carries the scent of the ocean, and the sun shining puts a smile on the face of the local residents.

Sometimes, Steven thinks groggily, Pearl forgets that humans require sleep and that sleep requires _quiet_. He doesn't exactly mind though, especially if this means a mission or something like it.

Pearl is talking to, almost yelling at, someone in their shared living space that happens to exist entirely too close to his bed.

 

“Amethyst!! Turn them right side out before you fold them, otherwise it's just a mess!”

 

Laundry day again?

Steven rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he climbs down the stairs to join his small strange family, finding all three of them in one place, over a giant heap of red shirts with yellow stars on them.

 

“Mornin' guys...”

 

The light from the window hits garnet's sunglasses making them shine, as she turns to greet him.

 

“Steven!” Their voices mix together as they all realize he's awake at once.

 

He immediately picks up a shirt and starts to fold, wanting to be of help, especially since they're _his_ clothes.

Amethyst seems to be absentmindedly folding a shirt,until seconds later she holds up a fabric origami crane.

 

“Amethyst!”

 

Pearl's shrill (and loud, especially this early in the morning) cry almost makes him wince, but Amethyst's following laughter brings a little smile to his face.

 

“What? I was just makin' it pretty. All you said I had to do was fold 'em.” She says, as she folds another shirt into an origami frog, and then seems to get an idea.

 

Shortly after holding up the frog, she winks at Steven, and then shape shifts into one, causing Pearl to make another very loud noise given it was only 9am and Steven hadn't been asleep _that_ long.

The Amethyst frog used this as an opportunity to escape the chore altogether, causing pearl to chase after her, yelling all the while.

 

“Get back here!! It's laundry day! You can't escape laundry!!!!”

 

Steven giggles, and turns to Garnet, the last remaining gem besides himself still folding clothes.

 

“I can't also escape laundry day, can I?” he asks her.

 

“Afraid not, Steven.”

 

A couple of shirts are folded in silence.

 

“Sooo...” Steven tries to fill said silence, especially since it seems that Amethyst and Pearl aren't coming back anytime soon.

 

“If we've _gotta_ fold laundry...”

 

He knows Garnet knows where this is going. Especially with her future vision and all.

 

“No, Steven. I've already told you. I'm not unfusing just for laundry.”

 

The fact that she could reply to something he didn't even ask aloud stopped surprising him a long time ago.

More shirts folded in silence.

 

“What if I said...that I really miss Ruby and Sapphire a lot...” he started, “so much I might...might...” he puts on a show, gathering up a few tears that Garnet would know were fake.

 

“Steven...”

 

“Aw, come on Garnet, we hardly ever get to talk when something bad isn't going on...”

 

Garnet opened her mouth to protest, and found that more times than she originally remembered, she's only unfused in times of danger or stress. That couldn't be right could it?

 

“Pleeeeeeeeaaaaseeee....”

 

The puppy dog eyes were the last straw. She'd always be weak for those eyes.

 

“Alright, alright.” she said before giving him a little smirk and then letting the fusion come apart.

 

“Ruby!” Steven jumps at them, “Sapphire!”

 

“Hey Steven”, Sapphire speaks up first

 

“Good to see 'ya little man!”

 

Ruby ruffles his hair, and he wonders if that's where Garnet gets it from.

Steven's eyes light up. “Now we have another pair of hands to fold laundry!!”

They laugh at him, as they can hear Pearl and Amethyst finally headed back.

 

“What's going on in here??”

 

The ocean breeze continues to blow gently across beach city.

 

 


End file.
